


The Last Battle

by SleepingReader



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: This is the last battle, and this is how it ends.





	The Last Battle

The very essence of Chaos around them, Percy and Annabeth stood side by side.   
‘Ready, Seaweed Brain?’   
‘Ready, Wise Girl.’ Percy uncapped Riptide and yelled out a battle-cry, summoning the water underneath them. Around them, mythologies began to mingle. Ragnarok was the end to all gods, Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian alike. Helios, Mercury, Apollo, Sol and Ra all fought Skoll, the ravenous wolf that was set after the Sun. Artemis, Diana, Máni and Khonsu fought Hati, Skoll’s twin, who wanted to devour the moon. Zeus and Odin were exchanging witty banter as they destroyed monsters and giants left and right. Demigods and einherjar were fighting side by side, aided by the Egyptian magicians.   
It was a battlefield like no one had ever seen. Both gods and demigods, mortals and einherjar met their end at the hands of Chaos and the monsters that roared within. Chaos was… indescribable. A swirling whirlpool of blackness dotted with lights that seemed like stars, but were in fact the glints on the armour of multitudes of monsters, fighting to get to the top.   
Chaos started to fire quick blasts around the whirlpool, hitting both monsters, gods and heroes alike.   
Chaos didn’t care what it hit, as long as there was destruction. 

Percy slashed Riptide left and right. He sent up a huge tsunami of water to save the goddess Frigg from a fiery giant, and in return she set one of her cats on a monster that looked both like a chihuahua and something else entirely. In front of him, he saw Annabeth disappear beyond a hill. Good, she had found the high ground. Right next to him, he saw a young girl in a brown dress hurl fire at coming monsters. She couldn’t have been more than eight. He thought it might be Hestia, but when she looked at him there was nothing of the goddesses eyes in her. He figured this might be one of Leo’s half-sisters. Another fire-bender, as Leo always said. As black eyes met sea green ones, Percy saw one of the Chaos darts hurl itself right at the girl.   
Acting on instinct, he sprang in front of her, and blocked the dart with Riptide.   
The dart went right through the Celestial Bronze.   
Percy Jackson slumped to the ground. 

It felt like a hurricane was happening in his brain. Nis very nerves were ripping themselves from their origins. His skeleton tried to turn itself inside out. Chaos was nothing if not unpredictable, Percy laughingly thought, in a small corner of his brain he had huddled himself in. He wished he knew where Annabeth was. He hoped she was safe. 

Then, he saw her running towards him. He was awake when she called his name. He was awake when he saw the massive eight-limbed figure rise behind her. And he was awake for her last word, before Arachne sunk her teeth into Annabeth’s neck. 

‘Percy…’ she said, reaching for his hand.

With his last strength, he summoned the sharpest flood of water he could manage, and sent it straight to Arachne’s chest. The gigantic spider let go of Annabeth, and exploded into a cloud of dust, which was quickly blown away by the winds of Chaos. 

‘Annabeth…’ Percy said. Their fingers touched. Annabeth’s had already grown cold.   
Dying from the pure Chaos he had taken for a kid he didn’t even know, Percy Jackson breathed his last breath. 

Around him, the sea stilled. The little girl he had saved cried out in pain, and blazed a sea of fire over some nearby monsters.   
Demigods and Romani attacked with extra vigor, seeking revenge for their beloved commanders. Poseidon faced Chaos, and yelled bloody murder for the loss of his favorite son. Athena took up position to the left of him, and by mutual agreement, they dove straight into the heart of Chaos. 

Unseen to all in the battle, the stars above rearranged themselves to form a brand-new constellation; Two demigods kissing, forever in the heavens. 

 

When he opened his eyes, Percy felt lighter. Clearer. He sat on a beach, sand curling in between his bare toes.   
‘Percy…’   
‘Annabeth’ Percy said.  
‘Hey there, Seaweed Brain.’  
‘Are you… Are we…?’  
‘Dead, yes. Percy, I’m so sorry you had to see that. It seemed Arachne…’ 

He stood up and hugged her. She felt real and she smelled amazing. Her hair still tickled his nose.   
‘I’m just happy we’re together again’ he murmured into her shoulder.  
‘Did she die?’ Annabeth asked.  
‘Yes. I got her. Then I got struck by one of those darts. There was a little girl and…’  
‘Oh, Seaweed Brain…’ she said sadly. She hugged him a little tighter. Over her shoulder, Percy could see the houses of Elysium.

‘Congratulations’ a deep voice said.   
They looked around. Thanatos, god of Death stood behind them, black wings brushing the sand. He was as handsome as ever, and the light of Elysium sparkled on his feathers.   
‘Congratulations on dying? Thanks, I hated every single…’ Percy began, but Thanatos held up his hand.  
‘Not on dying. On achieving Elysium three times.’

‘Three times? But…’ Annabeth’s memories hit her like a strong wind in the face. Next to her, Percy gasped, as the same thing happened to him. They both saw their previous lives before their eyes.   
Three lifetimes lived.  
Three victorious deaths.   
The same choice, twice.   
_‘Rebirth or Elysium?’_  
 _‘Rebirth or Elysium?’_  
Two drinks from the river Lethe.   
And the same two pairs of eyes, every time.   
Stormy grey and sea green.   
Three lifetimes together. 

Percy raised his hand to Annabeths cheek, the love of three lifetimes in his eyes.   
‘Yes, you have a habit of finding each other.’ Thanatos said, smiling. ‘Now, if you will… I need to fetch the others.’   
A golden, glowing boat moored at the edge of the beach. Thanatos gestured to the boat, inviting them in. 

‘Ready for the Isles of the Blest?’ He asked.  
Percy and Annabeth grasped each others hand, without looking.

‘Hell yes.’ Percy said, and helped Annabeth on board.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make this longer, but I don't know what happens before this. 
> 
> This is my idea as to how the Percy Jackson stories might end. All of the books ending in Ragnarok. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> Comments? Questions? Doubts about my sanity? Leave them below!


End file.
